Akatsuki Go Swimming
by xUchihaGirl94x
Summary: COMPLETE The Akatsuki go swimming and get up to all sorts of things...


"Come on guys! Time to get going!" Pein shouted through the open window of the Akatsuki-mobile. He watched his entire members file out of the wooden antique door, carrying their swimming costumes and towels.

"Hidan… Konan… Itachi… Kisame… Deidara… Sasori… Zetsu…Tobi… Kakuzu" Pein mumbled, ticking off the names that were on his check list.

"Wait, Kakuzu… what the hell are you wearing?" The auburn-haired man asked, bewildered at the tanned mans fashion sense.

"Are wetsuits illegal nowadays?" Kakuzu questioned, folding his arms across his chest, covering the little Akatsuki cloud.

"Well, yes… in the pool you don't see many people wearing them-"

"What! We are going to a pool? I thought we were going to the beach!"

"Kaku-"

"But the beach is free!"

"Kakuzu-"

"And if we go to the swimming pool then we will have to pay!"

"KAKUZU!" The miser turned his head to look up at the leader.

"We are going to the pool and that is final! Besides, Sasori's grandma was kind enough to give us the money to go" The leader lied through his teeth. Chiyo hasn't spoken to the red head since he left the sand village. After this piece of information, the banker climbed into the truck with everyone else, cramming himself in between Hidan and Itachi, keeping his mouth zipped shut.

On the way there the members received stares from the locals. Maybe it was because they were all singing to the Sailor Song at full blast on the radio. Or maybe it was because Hidan had started to slit his wrists again, with Pein complaining about the blood that was splattering all over the seats.

When they arrive at Centre Parcs, Tobi was on a high from being cooped up with nothing to do for half an hour and Hidan nearly fainted from blood loss.

"Right here we are guys, meet you near the Jacuzzi!" Konan yelled, racing to the changing rooms. She absolutely loved hot tubs. All of the men sighed and stalked off towards the men's changing room, quickly getting changed and into the pool area.

"AAAHH!" The blonde screamed at the sight of Hidan.

"Put some clothes on for goodness sake!"

"No!" The Jashinist stated, turning away from Deidara.

"Hidan! I demand you to put your swimming trunks on now!" The pierced man said, trying to block the view of the immortal from many of the passer bys.

"But what if I don't want-"

"NOW! Hidan!" the eight of them said together and Hidan sulked off back to the changing rooms.

As they approached the Jacuzzi, they witnessed Konan with her eyes closed, looking almost asleep. Pein admired her for a few seconds until Tobi shoot past him, nearly knocking him over.

"BUBBLES!" The masked man bellowed, making others stare at the 20+ man acting like a two year old. This outburst woke Konan up, moving aside to avoid the massive splash of an orange blur jump into the shallow water. When he surfaced, Tobi was moaning about his head, which now felt like he had drums implanted in it.

To Konan's disappointment, the bubbles disappeared when the other members climbed in. However, they were all kept occupied by Tobi's splashing, getting Konan's hair soaking wet.

"You idiot, Tobi! You've got my flower wet!" The blue-haired woman yelled, taking her paper flower out of her hair and putting it on the side.

"Whoops! Wasn't me!" Deidara said, watching the bubbles form again from underneath him.

Zetsu was trying to suppress himself from chasing the little children, but could keep arguing with himself any longer. He left the Jacuzzi and into the outdoor, heated pool, everyone else on his tail, making sure he didn't eat anyone.

"Zetsu! It's not an all you can eat buffet you know!" screamed Itachi, also watching Kisame sneak up on people. As they got towards the Wild Water Rapids, Tobi nearly got sucked down with the force of the current. The sight was hilarious with him hanging on for dear life on the sides, not wanting to be dragged down alone.

Eventually, Tobi couldn't hold on any longer, and let go. Most of the other members went down after him, with Sasori standing on the side. Of course, he can't go in the water. He would rot.

In the middle of the rapid's, Deidara started gasping for air, and it looked like he was drowning.

"Deidara, are you ok?"

"I can't… breath" said the sculpture.

"What the hell, Dei, your heads above the water" Sasori shouted down. Everyone had to strain there ears to here him, his voice being drowned from the noise of the water gushing past them.

"I have four mouths! Remember?" He screamed, standing up to expose his gaping mouths, tongue's lolling out.

"You better get out, Blondie!"

"Don't call me that you… you!" Deidara thought of something to say as a come back. He was never really good at them. "Jashinist!"

"Thanks, captain obvious!" Hidan chuckled back. The bomber just sighed with irritation and climbed the steps up to the side, striding over to his partner.

After the rollercoaster ride of the Rapids, Pein decided that he wanted to go into the wave pool, and of course, everybody followed. However, Deidara went of with Sasori to the shallow end, leaving the others to get on with it, and Itachi to keep an eye on Zetsu and Kisame…

"Don't do that!" "Hey! Sorry about him, he needs psychiatric help" "Kisame! Get back here!" Was all you could here from the weasel's mouth. Although, when there was a huge scream in the area, Itachi turned around to where it was coming from.

"REVENGE!"

'Oh god… not again' Thought the older Uchiha, watching his brother run in slow motion through the water, trying to get to him. However, when Sasuke got near enough, Itachi just poked him in the forehead, knocking him back a couple of feet. Kakashi lifted his student up and simply said "We will meet again…" and walked off, possibly towards the exit.

Deidara and Sasori watched the two Uchiha's, rolling on the floor at Sasuke's misfortune. However, when Hidan and Kakuzu swam up to them, the atmosphere changed.

"Hey, Blondie, Red head! How's it hanging?"

"Go away Hidan…" The puppet master ordered.

"And what are you going to do if I don't? You know me and Kakuzu were wondering something… Do you remember that you said the only human part of you was your heart…?"

"Yeeees…"

"Well, that means that you haven't got a brain, guts or a backbone!" The immortal giggled, he had obviously rehearsed this line.

"So basically, you're a brainless wimp" The banker stated, watching Sasori and Deidara getting ready to attack, however Tobi came and took their mind of the matter. He was wearing rainbow colour swimming trunks and arm bands around his arms. The four of them burst out laughing, and even when the leader came they couldn't stop.

"What the hell are you lot laughing at?" But when he looked at Tobi he started laughing too. Although, when the masked man splashed him in the face out of annoyance, Pein yelled out in Pain.

"OWW! TOBI! MY EYES!"

"Tobi! Sir Leader's eyes are really sensitive because of his Rinnegan!" Konan scolded him, supporting her boyfriend's weight while he struggled to open his eyes.

"That's it we are going home!" He demanded, and not even the moans and groans of his member's could change his mind.

"Bagsy driving!" The masochist stated.

"NOO!" Everybody else screamed. Even though Pein is blinded for the next couple of hours, they would rather him drive than Hidan…

**END **


End file.
